The invention relates generally to the field of load straps used on flat bed trucks, and in particular to a device for quickly winding strap around the spool of a ratcheting binder assembly.
Securing a truckload of flatbed freight has evolved over the years into what is now a convenient way of accomplishing this task while protecting the freight from damage by the securing mechanism itself. Load straps are typically nylon fibers woven together to provide a lengthy, strong and broad band of convenient lightweight material. Ratcheting binders mounted on the side of the trailer, some in sliding tracks, further simplify and extend the versatility of these straps by enabling the operator to locate the strap where it is most needed on diverse freight loads and to easily tighten the strap to a desired tension to ensure safe transport. Many ratcheting binders are designed to allow the operator to spool the strap on the binder's spool for storage when it is not in use securing a load.
Currently, rewrapping straps to their stored position about the spool of a ratcheting binder assembly is to wind the strap by hand on to the binder spool. In the case of a load of freight that requires ten or more straps, this can be an arduous task for the operator.